Bound To You
by jems17
Summary: She left her mom to start a new life with her Dad in Ipswich. Life just keeps getting better and better for Bella..or not. New home, new school and a new life yeah great... Being the shy girl those things were just so hard to adjust on. Especially meeting the 4 sons and a one guy named Caleb who will not give up just to make her his. *Possessive Caleb*. No Chase problem in here.
1. Chapter 1

Bound to You

Summary: She left her mom to start a new life with her Dad in Ipswich. Life just keeps getting better and better for Bella...or not. New home, new school and a new life yeah great... Being the shy girl those things were just so hard to adjust on. Especially meeting the 4 sons and a one guy named Caleb who will not give up just to make her his. *Possessive Caleb*. No Chase problem in here. Slightly AU.

Author's Note: This is my first crossover fanfic so please be nice! Well I've read a lot of twilight and covenant crossovers which I really loved, but those fanfics don't satisfy me that much, since there all not finished and are on hiatus. So I decided to make one which I will really, really want to finish.

Remember: There is no Chase, Sarah, The Cullens (well maybe except for Alice!) and The Wolves here. The story starts when Bella left her mom in Phoenix, instead of going to Forks she's going to Ipswich and attend Spencer Academy. Bella's kinda rich though she is shy, still she has fashion sense and not clumsy.

Here's Chapter 1.

Chapter 1

The Beginning

BPOV

I took a deep a breath when I came out of the plane. I was so nervous of meeting my Dad. After not seeing him in 4 years well it's really really awkward. Today, I Isabella Marie Swan was going to leave the life I left behind in Phoenix. My mom started to remarry and the guy's name is Phil. He was a minor baseball player and he travels a lot. I know mom doesn't want me to leave, but I have to. They just got married and having a baggage like me around isn't going to be good. She needs time with Phil that's why I decided to go and maybe make up for the years I haven't been with Dad. I missed him so much even if meeting him will be awkward; still I was my Daddy's Girl.

I love my mom, but Dad was different he didn't depend on me. He wanted me to depend on him and do things like a Dad should be doing. He taught me how to ride a bicycle when I was eight. He comes into my room when I have nightmares or there's a thunderstorm. He learned cooking just because of me and comes with me to the zoo or to the museum just so we can have a bonding time. Even though he is busy with work after being an Architect, he still makes up time for me just to let me know that he cares and he loves me. I love my Dad and e-mails and texting aren't enough for making up the years I haven't seen him. And then I saw him waiting there with a man beside him maybe it's his driver, holding a banner with WELCOME HOME sign. Then he saw me too and smiled at me. I don't know what came over me but I started running to him and he captured me with a tight embrace. All of the uncertain feelings that I have was gone, after that. I didn't even realize I was crying when I got out of his embrace.

"I missed you so much, Daddy." I said, crying my eyes out and hugging him again. "I missed you too, Honey. Shh...stop crying now. A beautiful girl especially my daughter doesn't have to ruin her face with tears." He grabbed my face with his hands and looked at me smiling. He still doesn't change. He was still the Dad that I know when I was just a little girl. Even if his face is slightly wrinkled and his hair is starting to get greyish, he still treats me like his little princess.

"This is Mark, he's our driver." He gestured me to the man that was beside him.

"Welcome home, Ms. Swan." He said to me smiling.

"Thank you. Please just call me Bella" I said blushing. I was still the shy girl that I used to be. He laughed at my expression. "Sir, I must say that your daughter is absolutely sweet." My dad laughed. "That's my princess for you." We walked to the car and I was shocked when I saw it. "You have a Rolls Royce dad! This costs so much money."Dad opened the door for me and I got in and looked inside the car with awe. "Well it doesn't cost so much if you have the money to buy it."

"Yeah right Dad. I suppose you intend on spoiling me while I am here?

"Just see it for yourself when we get home." He had a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Dad! You know I hate it when people buy a lot of things for me!"

"My daughter still doesn't change. I'm your dad, so just get used to it. Honey, you deserve to have many things in your life and if daddy can buy it, I will give it to you. I'm not doing this to spoil you. I just want my daughter to have the things she should have."

But, I...

I was going to complain when he held up his hand. "I want no complains."

We just talked inside the car. I realized that Mark's wife was our cook her name was Charlotte. He said that she was so excited to meet me. She said that I was breath of fresh air since I was the only girl in the house or should I say mansion. Apparently, Dad moved to my Grandma and Grandpa's mansion. Before they passed away they gave it to my Dad and said that we should live there. I haven't been inside their mansion. You see Dad was once in Washington when he and my mom got married. They lived there for 6 years until my mom decided to leave with me in there. Years have passed but my father's feeling to my eccentric mother still doesn't change. If my mother gives him a chance then he will take it so he can be with her again. My Dad was a 'one woman man' but she remarried someone else. This was a hard subject for my Dad, since he loved her so much. He will never look at any woman as long as it is my mother. Sometimes, I really wish that somebody could knock some sense into my mom and just be with Dad again. Life is hard, but love is harder. I know they will find their way out. I just hope that in the end they will be together again. I just want a real happy family even for once.

While Mark was driving, he started a conversation with my Dad. It gave me the chance to appreciate the scenery outside the car. There were a lot of cars speeding nearby until there was nothing that can be seen on the road as we go farther. I can't believe that this Ipswich was so far. Then I saw that were just 2 km away until we get there. The scenery began to change; and I saw the beauty that Ipswich is. It had a fair share of nature with lots of trees nearby and when I opened the window the fresh air blew in my face that gave me a comforting feeling. It was like home. I just can't explain what it is, but I felt like there was a big change coming that will forever change my life.

Nobody's POV

He got out of his shower and grabbed his towel. While drying his body, he looked in the full length mirror of his bathroom and admired himself. No one can deny that Caleb Danvers was one hot specimen. His hair was a mess of jet black hair giving of a look like he just had sex. His eyes were pools of black luring you in his stare. It was framed with thick and long eyelashes. His face was perfectly sculpted and had a strong jaw line. Not only does he look handsome, he also had the perfect body to go along with it. He had a six pack body all because of his training in swimming and of his powers. He playfully displayed his biceps and smiled lopsidedly in the mirror.

"Caleb, the ladies sure can't get enough of you." Then something strangely happened.

A surge of power of flowed through his body. It was so foreign and powerful like nothing he had ever felt before. It was uncontrollable and overwhelming he felt like he was going to explode. He then passed out.

A/N: So guys what do you think? No flames please! English is just my second language. I'm not that good enough. Sorry if there's some typos and grammatical errors. I must say that my skills are not good enough. R/R ok. I want to know what you feel about my story. See you in the next chapter. I'll update as long as I can.

xoxo

jems17

.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm so happy! I thought no one's going to review my story, even add it to their favourites and story alerts. Thank you so much to: radix, psychovampirefreak, Snapes Pet and MOSTLY BigTimeGleekBTR coz you're the first one to review my story! To those who added this story to their favourites and story alerts thank you so much! Please leave me a review so I can know your thoughts, opinions and even suggestions for this story.

Here's Chapter 2!

Chapter 2

Soul mates?

**CPOV**

Caleb woke up from his 'passing out episode' in the bathroom. He rubbed his neck with his hand trying to ease the stiffness.

"What the hell was that?" He suddenly got nervous. Is this happening because he's close to ascending? He got up and washed his face breathing heavily. He decided to go and talk with his mother thinking that maybe she can provides him some answers. He got out of the shower and went to his room to get dressed. After that, he headed to the staircase and went to the dining room. He saw his mom Evelyn, already eating breakfast. His mother looked up at him and raised one eyebrow. "Caleb, you're late for breakfast." Caleb just shrugged his shoulders and pulled a chair to seat on. "Sorry 'bout that." While eating their breakfast, he decided to confront his mother to know what happened to him in the shower.

"Mom, is it natural to feel so much power when you're close to ascending?"

"Have you been using too much, Caleb?"

"No. It's just that while I was having a shower, I felt this surge of power go through my body it even knocked me out. I was so worried that I thought this was because I was close to my ascension."

His mom sighed and stood up. "Meet your father on his office later. He will explain this matter to you."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Your father went through this Caleb." His mother went to his side and hugged him. "You are so lucky honey." His mother then got up. "Well I must go now. I'm expected to have tea with Teresa at the Parry's Mansion.

Caleb went to his room and plopped down to his bed with frustration. What could be the things that his mother and father hiding from him? Man, he hated secrets that were kept from him.

**William's POV**

"He showed the first symptom of his change William. There is one big possibility that this girl or witch is here."

William sighed and looked at his wife." It has been centuries since there was a born witch Evelyn. Maybe it's just because Caleb's close to his ascension."

"He passed out because of so much power William there is a big possibility that the girl is a witch. Maybe the line is awakening don't you think?"His wife looked so hopeful about this. Maybe the curse of the family line of the Daughter's of Ipswich is finally lifted.

"There is only one way we can justify this matter, Evelyn. We must find the girl and see if she has the ability."

Evelyn smiled at his husband. "Of course she has it. I just have this strong feeling that she will."

"Well, I have to discuss this matter with Caleb. Are you ready to go to Teresa's?

"Oh. I almost forgot. Well, I must better go."

While Evelyn got out of his study, he called one of the maids Lisa to call for the young master, Caleb.

"Tell him that I need to discuss matters with him right now."

He can only hope that his son would take this news easily. Yes his son was smart, handsome, kept up his good grades and never did he have a call from the Academy telling that his son had behaved badly or maybe that school just didn't know that he did. Like his best friends Pogue, Reid and Tyler his son was wild, spontaneous and had a lot of girls tailing behind him. Being spoiled and pampered in a rich family he always got what he always wanted. No, he will not take this easily but he sure can't escape from it. The connection between soul mates was strong especially to the warlock. The need to claim and have dominance to his mate was intense. It would be harder to handle if the girl was a witch. But his son and his friends would be much luckier if the girl was a witch. Since, Caleb was the leader in their Covenant and he had a witch for a mate then it would be the proof that the curse was lifted and that the lines of the Daughter's of Ipswich will come and prosper once again. The boys will never prematurely age when they use their powers because they will have witches at their sides helping in the balance of powers.

Just then his thoughts began to stop when he heard the door click open.

"You said that you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes son, now have a seat."

**CPOV**

His father was so serious when he got in the room. He father looked like he was contemplating on what he was going to say.

"Your mother told me that something happened to you in the showers." Caleb just nodded at his father and asked. "Is it bad?

"No. Son, did you know that there were witches back then in the Covenant?"

"Yes, but they died in the Salem Witches Trials."

"Did you know that the witches' lines were cursed?"

He was going to ask something when his father held up in his hand. "Listen carefully to what I have to say Caleb. Back then, there were witches in the Covenant. The Swans, Ravens, Hales, and the Ballentines they were one of those families. They were actually thirteen families but then they lessened because of the trials. After the Salem Witches Trials the number of witches lessened and that was the weakest time in The Covenant. Do you know why? It's because both sides of the Warlocks and Witches balance the union of their powers. Without a witch a warlock is affected by the loss also, that is the reason why we are aging so fast when using our powers."

"But I thought the lines of the witches were cursed?" He said to his dad confused.

"There lines were cursed when last of the Swans daughter was raped by some man. She had no fight since he obtained an essence that weakens the power of witches. The man took advantage of her and she had a baby. She was supposed to be mated to a warlock but the said family didn't want the union because the line of the Swans was tainted. The girl also had a boy when it should be a girl to show that the witch's blood was dominant. She fled away because she was ashamed and she wanted to protect her child even though he was a boy."

"There were 2 kinds of witches a mated witch and a witch that can marry a human male. It happens when the witch at the age of 20 hasn't still found a warlock whom she is bonded with. That kind of witch then marries a human where the husband has to make a vow that he will not expose anything of their existence. They were lucky ones because if the witch's bores a female then it has the power. If they have a male then it means that they can produce another line of witches since they carry their mother's blood. But in the case of the mated witch who had a baby boy with a human male then that is a bad omen. An omen that curses the lines of the mated witches making the union of powers unbalanced. It has been also said that when the boy married they always had males in the family."

"What happened to the warlock then who was left behind?"

"The warlock killed himself. It was good enough that his little brother wasn't affected since the line of the mated witches died. Of course there was still this need for the connection with another witch but then those unmated ones daughters were killed because of the Salem Witches Trials. They were left with males and it was like bad luck struck on them also because they can't have females in their families. We warlocks were forced to marry human females and it is even a miracle when a warlock is born to that kind of family, it only proves that our blood is dominant and strong."

Caleb's head was swimming in a pool of confusion on why his father is telling this witch history. "Why are you suddenly telling me this?"

"Well your mother and I think that you are possibly mated to a witch."

Caleb just laughed at his father's choice of words. There was no way in hell he could be mated to a witch after all it has been centuries since there was one and if it did he will not possibly succumbed to this kind of thing. He was just seventeen and having that kind of mating thing was not a good idea. He liked to have lots of women before he settles down.

"Are you kidding me, Dad? Come on I just passed out because of so much power in my system and your thinking that I am mated to a witch!"

"Caleb, it is one of those factors that the girl is here and the connection lives within the two of you. Of course, you will feel the most of it because you are the warlock. It is your job to stake the claim that you have on the witch. If there is a chance that this girl is alive then the awakening of their bloodline will come to power once again. It is a sign that there were born females in the families whom are witches. It is fate my son! You are lucky enough to have mate that is a witch it guarantees your survival until you grow old. You won't even have to problem how are you going to use your powers in the future because the two of you balance each other. You were meant to be for each other. Once you met her don't forget that 'I told you so.'

He was now enraged by this idea. No, no he will find a way out of this mess. Even if it is possible, does his father think that it was easy to take it all in? It was like he didn't have a choice in something. He can't believe that he ever hated his father like this so much. Bullshit he was even thinking that he didn't have the right to fall in love with a girl. What if he was stuck to an annoying bitch for the rest of his life and the next? He just walked out of his father's office after that and called his brothers for a meeting

He met up with his brothers and saw that they were already there sitting in their respective chairs.

"So what is this meeting all about Caleb?" Pouge asked looking bored. Caleb then cleared his throat and started up the story that his father had told him earlier.

"If you have in any chance found this girl and have this stupid connection were doomed also?" Reid was now in hysterics.

Caleb sneered at his friend; he was still in the bad mood after the talk with his father. "Why yes my dear brother because fate has definitely a big damn way to hit us in the ass."

"No, I will not. I mean come on were too young to settle in this kind of relationship. I plan on being bad ass until I aged 20 and I don't plan in being mushy and cave man on some girl."

Tyler finally spoke up. "But it has some perks you know. We're not going to age prematurely and we can use our powers without having to worry about that."

"Man we can control ourselves when using it. I don't feel like I've aged 25 because I was using my powers."Pouge said to Tyler he too was pissed about this idea of having to mate with a witch.

"If all of you felt something powerful then that's the sign that all of us are mated and these witches are finally here in Ipswich." Caleb said dismissing all his brothers who were looking like it was his fault.

A/N: Review guys and tell me if you want Caleb to meet Bella and the others to meet their counterparts! Sorry for the typos and grammatical errors. I just wanna let you know that English is just my second language and I don't have a beta for this story either! I wanna hear from all of you again!...

Xoxo

Jems17


End file.
